


The Holidays

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: This Christmas didn’t start happy for Ron.





	The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

  
Author's notes: Written in May 2003 in the [Fiction Alley Park Trio Cookie Jar](http://forums.fictionalley.org/park/showthread.php?postid=572043#post572043) and recently rediscovered. As such, it’s obviously not _Order of the Phoenix_ or _Half-Blood Prince_ compliant. It might be the very first Trio-fic I wrote.  


* * *

**The Holidays**  
  
Christmas holidays were here.  Unfortunately, in Ron’s mind, it meant that Harry and Hermione would find ways to be together while trying to make it seem they were _not_ excluding him.  He knew a while ago that he liked Hermione in ways that extended beyond the friendship stage.  He had only recently admitted to himself that he liked Harry in the same way.  
  
He sat on the couch in the Common Room staring into the fire, remembering.nbsp; He and Hermione had tried to date in fifth year, but it fell apart when because just didn’t feel right somehow.  They were too busy with O.W.L. revision by that point to give their relationship a second thought.  Harry had briefly dated Ginny during that time as well, but their relationship crumbled as well.  Near the beginning of sixth year, Harry worked up the nerve to ask Hermione out.  They had been dating ever since.  
  
Ron thought that their relationship rose to a more intimate level only in the last month or so, because that’s when they began sneaking off together.  His jealousy over what the two of them shared was nebulous.  He wasn’t sure if he was jealous that Harry had gotten what he couldn’t, or that Hermione was dating someone other than himself or if it was that Harry had someone else.  
  
He had first noticed that he might want something more than friendship from Harry after a hard Quidditch practice at the end of sixth year when practicing for the final game against Slytherin.  Harry had fallen off his broom after ducking a Bludger and was letting the hot shower spray massage his back.  The sexual desire that welled up within him scared Ron.  He wasn’t gay.  It took most of the summer for him to figure out he wasn’t gay but he wanted Harry.  
  
Standing up and kicking the couch, the stormed up the stairs to the Seventh Year dorm.  A quick wave of his wand undid the locking spell Hermione had placed on the door.  
  
Unmistakable noises came from behind curtains drawn around Harry’s bed.  Ron stood at the foot and yanked the curtains.  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder in shock.  Hermione made a noise of protest, then looked at Ron.  
  
Swallowing audibly, Ron asked, “Hey you two, can I play?”


End file.
